


The sick little King and the diabolical Revenge

by Ice20



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jokes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice20/pseuds/Ice20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's a childish guy sometimes, and Kimi knows it. He simply didn't expect him to be also so annoying when he's ill...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sick little King and the diabolical Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!! I really hope you'll enjoy this story.  
> This is a product of my immagination only.  
> Since I'm not a native English speaker, please forgive me for any grammar mistakes.

\- Kimi? – Sebastian’s chocked voice called you.

You got up from the sofa where you were watching some motorsport race on tv and walked to the bedroom. He was laying in the big double sized bed, wearing a navy blue pajama. Seb had been sick for two days by now, he had somehow caught a simple flu but claimed that he was about to die because of it, and he was driving you totally crazy.

\- I’m coming, Seb. What’s up? Are you ok? –

\- No I’m not ok, how should I be ok? I’m thirsty – he indignantly complained.

\- I’ll get you some water. Stay there –

\- Where should I go? I got the fucking flu! – his whimpering voice answered.

You rolled your eyes. He really acted like a two and a half years old baby sometimes.

You went to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of water from the fridge and poured it in the glass, then came back to the bedroom.

\- Here it is – you said, handling him the full glass.

He took it, briefly examined it, then gave it back to you.

You looked at him quizzically.

\- What? –

\- It’s too cold. I want it at room temperature – he said.

\- You little… - you muttered, but it was loud enough for him to hear you.

\- What? “Me little” what? I’m badly ill. You shouldn’t treat me this bad when I’m so ill. You should be comprehensive and polite. And you’re not! And I’m sick! – he whimpered.

_Don’t slap him. Don’t slap him. Don’t slap him!_

You sighed and took a deep breath before speaking again.

\- I’m sorry Seb. You’re right. I’ll bring you another glass. Just give me a minute –

You got to the kitchen, took another glass of water and quickly thought about mixing it with something strong - vodka, maybe, or Jack Daniels. The alchol mixed up with his medications should knock him off for some hours at least, shouldn’t it? So you could enjoy a relaxed afternoon after two days of pure Hell, when you’ve been Sebastian’s little slave.

Then you felt really bad for this evil fantasy and brushed it aside, and brought the glass of water to the little king.

\- Here. This should be okay –

\- Yes it is. Thank you, Kimi –

He looked at you with those big green shiny eyes, and you couldn’t help but fall for him and forget his childish manners. 

\- You welcome. You need something else? –

\- No, thanks –

\- You sure? –

\- Yes –

\- Ok then –

You came back to the sofa, grabbed a packet of crisps and opened it. You were going to eat the first one when Seb suddenly called you again.

\- Kimi? –

You inwardly sighed. You came back to the bed room. Again.

\- What’s the problem, Seb? –

\- It’s so cold in here. I can see penguins strolling in front of the bed! –

\- I don’t think it’s _so_ cold in there, Seb –

\- You’re not the one with the flu! –

You glared at him. But no, you’re not, he’s right.

_You need a little patience here, Kimi. Be patient. Be patient._

\- You want me to turn up the heather? –

\- Yes –

\- Ok then – you turned it up, then asked him if he wanted you to do something else.

He didn’t, so you walked back to the living room and slumped on the sofa. You were not even hungry anymore, only tired and a bit annoyed. You were not a nurse, for God’s sake, nor a babysitter!

You just wanted to stay here for at least fifteen minutes without the petulant kid calling you requiring something. But of course, you wanted to much, because less than five minutes later he called you again.

You bit your tongue and walked to the fucking bedroom again.

\- What’s up this time? –

\- Nothing –

You quirked your eyebrow. You were really out of patience, now.

\- Then why did you just call me? –

\- I’m bored. Can’t you stay here with me? –

You really wished you could watch the final lap of that race on tv, but couldn’t just tell him to stay there all alone, ‘cause it really had to be boring after all, so you sat down beside him.

\- So? –

\- So? –

\- Well, let’s do something! Tell me a story at least. Or I’ll get even bored than I already am! – he complained

\- I don’t know what to tell you. I’ve no funny stories for you right now, sorry. I don’t even have a storybook full of fairy tales, but if you want I can call Rami and ask him to read you one of my nephews favorite stories – you joked.

\- This is not funny at all Kimi! I’m ill and you just mock me. That’s unfair! You’re unfair! –  


_Aaaaaaaaaaaarrgghhhhhhhhh!_

\- It was only a joke Seb. No need to be so susceptible. You tell me what you want me to talk about, ok? –

\- … I dunno –

You really wanted to punch a wall now. And to punch it with _his_ head. You had no idea what to tell him and he wouldn’t stop annoying you, you couldn’t stand hearing his complains anymore. You had to find something to tell him. Or something else to do at least, something that could distract him.

Then, you got an idea. You got up from the bed while he looked at you.

\- How about eating something, Seb? It’s almost dinner time, anyway –

\- Mhhh. Yeah, good idea, I’m quite angry to be honest. And since you’ve got no stories to tell me and nothing else to do, I think you should cook something.–

\- Well I had something else to do… – you started saying, but he glared at you daring you to finish the sentence - …but of course I’ll be glad to make you something –

He looked at you with an amused smile and started listing you what he wanted to eat like you were his waiter and he was a little prince that just pretended to be served, while you suddenly had a flash of your strong hands grabbing his thin neck and killing him right there right now. You smiled evilly enjoying that amazing sight of him finally silent and definitely unable to bother you anymore. Then that wonderful image was gone and you were back in the bedroom again listening to his absurd requests.

You sighed and grabbed the phone.

\- I’ll call a restaurant and ask them to deliver whatever you want to eat –

\- No –

You looked at him quizzically.

\- “No” what? –

\- No, you said you were going to cook for me! – he simply stated.

\- But I’m not that good and you well know it –

\- I don’t mind. I want you to cook for me – he firmly said.

\- Ok then, I’ll go and try but don’t complain if you won’t like it! – you snapped irritated, before heading to the kitchen not minding his complains about your bad temper.

_You’re gonna kill him. Yup, you’re definitely gonna kill him. Wait, no. You don’t really want to go to jail because of him, do you? No, Kimi, you don’t. Let’s just stay cool and contemplate revenge._

 

 

**About a week later.**

\- Here it is your glass of water –

\- Uh? No. I want cold orange juice, not water –

\- What? But you just asked for this! –

\- I changed my mind. Now I want orange juice –

\- Oh damn it! – he turned and made his way to the door.

\- Oh Seb? I’d love a sandwich with it, thanks –

\- Damn you and your damn backache! – he shouted.

You waited for him to leave the room, then smiled evilly. You were such a good actor. And an evil genius. You had no backache at all.

_Revenge is a dish best served cold._

**Author's Note:**

> You can always talk to me on tumblr! [IceDrifter](http://www.icedrifter.tumblr.com)


End file.
